


Thank you

by TeddyTR



Category: Common Law
Genre: Feelings, Last Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTR/pseuds/TeddyTR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears the clicking of handcuffs and the world creeps back into Travis's mind. The red haze is disappearing quickly as he finds Wes's eyes, the eyes that never stopped looking at him, not even when Wes's arms was grabbed and pulled behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the thing is: this show is awesome and it pains me that we have so few fictions. I know it was cancelled, but come on guys, it is full of potential!  
> I haven't written fanfiction in a while, but this show grabbed me by the heart, so here we go.

Everything is dark. The only solid point is the gun in his hand. His heart beats everywhere, so loud, hammering madly. There may be someone calling him, there may be a pair of blue eyes trying to force their way into his, but he is far gone. It is so very very dark.

He hears the clicking of handcuffs and the world creeps back into Travis’s mind. The red haze is disappearing quickly as he finds Wes’s eyes, the eyes that never stopped looking at him, not even when Wes’s arms was grabbed and pulled behind his back. He relaxes now as he sees him coming around. Travis thinks it’s wrong. It’s all wrong. First of all, why are they cuffing Wes, and why does he seem so relieved by it? They are leading Wes away, forcing them to break eye contact and it finally clicks for Travis.

“No, no, wait!” He tries to get a hold on Wes, but strong arms restrain him immediately.

“Enough, Travis, leave him!” Captain Sutton shouts and Travis wants to punch him in the face, ‘cause how can they be so _stupid_? They should know there is no way Wes would hurt Travis, it is not him they should handcuff, but the bastard who _killed_ Pacman!

They don’t get it, apparently.

“You need to calm down.” Sutton pushes him down on a chair, but it takes two more cops to make him stay. He doesn’t understand a thing. Why should he “stay sit”? S.I.S. killed his friend and now Wes is taken away from him too. There is no fucking way “it’s alright”.

“Travis, boy, you are freaking out, breathe.”

“No, no, Cap, listen to me,” he slurs, realizing that speaking would be a sensible technique. Sensible, hah, Wes would love that. Wes. He needs to get to Wes. Wes’s the only one who understands.

“Cap, you have to let me go!”

“So you can kill each other? No. Absolutely not.”

“No! You don’t get it! Wes could never shoot me!”

“Didn’t look that way to me.”

“Then open your eyes!” Travis is on his feet again. “How can you think that? How can _anyone_ think that? Damn you all!”

“Travis, I need you to calm down.”

Calm down, he says. Travis wants to laugh. Okay, it is only his entire world coming apart, but okay, he is trying to calm down. But he can’t, ‘cause they won’t let him near the one person who could make him do that. And it is the end of Travis’s patience.

“Where is he?” He doesn’t care anymore for the panic saturating his voice.

“Travis…”

“You locked him up, didn’t you?” He literally growls and doesn’t wait for the answer.

He must have some nasty look on the face (again), ‘cause this time no one tries to stop him. They are damn right to back off. Travis’s heart is rattling and screaming in his chest and he doesn’t know what is he capable of in this state. They just have to let him find Wes and no one has to find out.

The temporary cells are on the fourth floor.

“Wes?” He calls, a tiny bit choking on his own air.

“Yeah, here.”

He is in the second block, sitting on a bench. When their eyes meet again, something painfully tight loosens inside Travis. He sighs and slides down to sit on the ground with his back leaning against the bars of the cell in front of Wes’s.

“I thought they won’t let you come.”

“They didn’t.”

“Damnit, Travis. You should go.”

“No.”

There’s a moment of silence. Wes is frowning and moves to sit on the ground just behind the bars. Travis almost flinches. Wes. Sitting on the ground. The world might end today. It feels like it.

“Are you alright?” Wes asks and it is ridiculous. He is the ones behind bars, he is in no position to pull that worry crap on him and Travis wants to say so, but a “no” comes out instead.

“He said he killed Pacman,” Travis says ‘cause he needs to, and he needs to say it _to Wes_.

“Figured that. But you can’t go off and shoot him.”

“I wasn’t about to-“

“Yes, you were. Look, I promise, okay? I promise we will find a way to bring them down. Just don’t do anything stupid. Deal?”

Travis looks up. Wes is not mad at him, like he should be. He looks quite helpless behind those bars. Travis’s heart drops. Yeah, behind bars. Because of him.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

Wes looks downright sad now. “I don’t need your apology.”

They sit silently after that and it’s another six months until Travis finds out what Wes wants to hear. He doesn’t miss his second chance to say it.

“Thank you.”


End file.
